


Speed-Bonding

by WingletBlackbird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: Anakin sneaks out to go joyriding only to discover a little baby Grogu has wandered in.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Grogu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Speed-Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gffa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gffa/gifts), [DreamingMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/gifts).



> This was based upon a Tumblr post by GFFA about Baby Grogu and Anakin bonding.

Anakin carefully gathered the Force around him as he muffled his steps and blurred his presence. He smiled. By this point he was an expert in sneaking out. He knew every tunnel, every place to hide, the sounds, shadows, and schedules of the Temple. 

When he reached the hangar, he made a bullseye straight to one of the newest, flashiest, fastest of the Temple’s speeders. It was a new donation and anyone who cared a whit about ships was talking about it.

Anakin crawled in, hotwired it, more by habit at this point than anything else, and zoomed out into the Coruscant traffic. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply. Now he felt at peace. _Kriff meditating._ This was what worked. He turned abruptly and raced to an area in the Works where he knew there would be strips of long, traffic-free air he could race through. There were also power couplings and billowing smock stacks. Un-Jedi or not, Anakin amused himself by thinking how horrified Obi-Wan would be.

“Yeah, let’s do some spins too,” he said with an eager smirk.

He settled back in his seat and held the joystick just right. _Let’s do this_ , he thought, and twisted it right into a tight spin.

“Ahahah,” he heard a small child-like voice coo. He righted the ship in shock and heard the coo become sad. _What the Kriff?_ Anakin turned his head around and saw a kid he knew by reputation was called Grogu looking wide-eyed up at him from under the back seat.

“How did I not sense you?” He asked incredulously, but Grogu only tilted his head and stared up with alarmingly wide eyes. Anakin shook his head as he quickly pulled the speeder over. The kid was legendary, always getting into places he shouldn’t. Of course, Anakin had been so lost in anticipation of the flight that he may have just missed sensing his presence.

“Get up here,” he ordered. He made sure to send an image with the Force along with it. The kid was still learning to talk. Grogu toddled over and Anakin carefully levitated him into the passenger’s seat to strap a seatbelt around him.

Looking intently at Grogu, Anakin tried to decide what to do. He ran a hand through his hair and huffed. He really didn’t want to go back and risk getting caught. He really needed this flight, this release tonight.

Tentatively, he felt thoughts brush against his mind. _Grogu_. The kid had been having fun in the speeder. In a flash of insight, Anakin felt some sympathy for the poor baby. Anakin might have been annoyed once to always be stuck with the younger classes when he started, but Grogu had probably been in there for _years._ At least at thirteen, Anakin had aged into being a proper padawan. Besides, it wasn’t like he didn’t understand the need for a bit of freedom, a bit of adventure.

“Alright, Grogu,” he winked at the baby, “let’s do some real flying. None of that namby-pamby stuff Obi-Wan does, yeah?” 

Grogu cooed and lifted his arms excitedly as Anakin grinned and shot the speeder forward again.

Anakin couldn’t have said how long he and Grogu had been racing and spinning and diving, but they had both enjoyed every second of it. It was amazing and Grogu’s delight fueled into the Force only enhanced his own as they fed into each other’s emotions. Every so often Grogu would prompt him with the Force if he felt Anakin slowing down too much. Now _that_ was a wingman. If it wasn't likely to get him in trouble to admit the night had happened, he would have told Obi-Wan he had found someone way better. Someone who actually _appreciated_ his flying. 

But, then came the flair in the Force.

“Oh, no,” Anakin gasped as Grogu keeled forward and vomited up something neon and blueish-green. What had this kid eaten? 

Grogu cooed sadly and lowered his head. His long, pointed ears drooped. 

“Okay, okay, Grogu.” Anakin slowed down. “It’s okay. We can fix that up.” He pulled over. Upon closer examination, it was not going to be that simple. The vomit was not just on the floor but on Grogu’s little robe. He could go back to the Temple, but it would increase the risk of getting caught if he went to the fresher to clean the kid up. Unless…

“We could just go to the public fresher.” Anakin thought out loud. He sent to Grogu through the Force that he was going to help him and gently pulled the speeder away. Channeling his inner Obi-Wan, he drove impeccably and boringly slowly through the Coruscant traffic until he could park at the mall.

Leaning over, he unbuckled Grogu’s seatbelt and holding him in one arm, Force the kid was tiny, Anakin hurried him into the nearest fresher. Pulling flimsi-towels from the dispenser, Anakin carefully wiped Grogu down and washed his robe. Grogu shivered.

“Yeah, you’re a bit wet now, huh?” Anakin asked rhetorically before he pulled off his own outerwear to wrap about the little guy. “All better now. You’ll dry off quick.” Grogu cooed and learned his head forward against Anakin’s chest. “I wore you out, huh, little guy?” Anakin lightly patted his back as the child began to doze. “Yeah, let’s get you home.” He grabbed some more towels to clean up the speeder and left.

Holding the kid in one arm, Anakin used a combination of his other arm and the Force to clean up the mess. When he was done, he did not bother with the seatbelt, but rather held Grogu to his chest and hummed to him as he drove back to the Temple. He didn’t know which clan Grogu was from, but he figured he could just sneak Grogu into his room. No reason he couldn’t just claim the kid showed up there randomly. I mean, he had snuck into his speeder, after all!

That night, their caper all done, Anakin laid down in his bed with Grogu next to him. As he put the baby down, Grogu opened his eyes and peered up at him sleepily.

“You had fun?”

Grogu seemed to nod.

“Well, Grogu, someday I’ll show you what real speed is and take you podracing. It’s the best, no matter what Master Obi-Wan says.”

With that, Anakin laid his head down on the pillow too and transmitted nice thoughts of racing to Grogu who cooed happily and excitedly in his sleep.

He and his new friend shared dreams of speed.


End file.
